An example of door lock device and opening operation member is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-336330. The disclosed document has disclosed about a door lock device, which has been attached at inside of a door. Further, a frame member installing an operation member such as an outside handle has been provided at the door. The outside handle et al. also attached at the interior of the door with the frame member.
Therefore, the door lock device and operation member such as outside handle have to individually attach to the interior of the door in assembling process of the door.